


The Nights We Steal

by LetsGoStealAFanfic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Five And One, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus gets support, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoStealAFanfic/pseuds/LetsGoStealAFanfic
Summary: Five times someone worries about Klaus and one time he worries about someone else





	The Nights We Steal

“Klaus?” Klaus rolled his head around to locate the source of the voice and only managed to fall off the ratty couch he was laying on. “Jesus, Klaus what did you take this time?”

The image of Ben floated down into his field of vision and Klaus groaned and closed his eyes.

“Fuck off Benny,” Klaus threw his arm over his eyes, opening his other hand and waving his “goodbye” hand at Ben.

“Not until I know if you’re dying, jackass.” Ben sat down next to him and glared at him until Klaus looked at him again. Ben and Klaus glared at each other until finally Klaus looked away and hauled himself to his feet.

“I’m not dying, I just took a little more than what I normally do. They were too loud.” Klaus glared over Ben’s shoulder at another ghost, this one a wailing older lady with blood running down the side of her face.

“Fine, but if you start dying I will find a way to make your heart keep beating.” Ben glared at Klaus before sighing and reaching out, stopping a half an inch away from his shoulder. Klaus glanced at his hand before sighing and digging around to find another blunt.

“I love you benny boo, but right now you’re a major pain in my ass. How about you take a minute to go cool your pretty little head while I smoke.” Klaus waved his hand in Ben’s direction, lighting the blunt.

“You know, I really do care about you. No matter how much of an ass you are,” Ben said before disappearing leaving Klaus alone with the wailing spirit. Klaus flipped the spirit off, popping a few pills before taking another hit of the blunt.

UA UA UA UA

“I need more man.” Klaus leaned against the wall next to his dealer shoving a handful of cash towards him.

“No Klaus, I’m cutting you off man. I’ve given you enough to last at least a week even if you’re popping them every two hours. You’re way past the point where you should be ODed.”

“No no no no man, c’mon. Just one more,” Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out more money, shoving it at him. He could already hear the ghosts coming back and he just wanted them to go away.

“Listen, Klaus, I want to help you. It’s my business that you keep buying from me, but in order for you to buy from me you need to be alive for it.”

“Fuck you!”

“One week, fuck one day even Klaus. I just don’t want you to die of an overdose man. You’re one of my favorite customers.” He reached out and touched Klaus’ arm with a pleading look.

“Fine, fine fuck you. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Deal. See you then.” 

Klaus turned and walked out of the alley with a huff, glaring at the ground.

“He’s right you know, it’s a damn miracle you’re still alive.” Ben appeared next to him, making him jump.

“I hate you and I hate him.”

“Yeah yeah, go sleep this off. You can get a new dose tomorrow jackass.”

UA UA UA UA

“How’d it go, Klaus?” Jack said, laying in the bed next to Klaus’ in rehab.

“Shitty,” Klaus groaned, flinging himself into bed. “As always.”

“You making any progress in one on one therapy?”

“Eh, I just keep being the same charming person I always am.”

“So none.”

“Exactly,” Klaus flipped over to look at him. “Why do you care?”

“Eh, I think you have a lot of potential and when you get out of here I think you have a great opportunity to stay clean.”

“Oh my god, you too?” Klaus buried his face in his pillow. “Why does everyone keep going on about my potential?”

“Because you have a lot of it,” Jack didn’t look even a little apologetic. “I’m serious, you’re funny, you’re kind, you have this uncanny way about you of making people at ease.”

“While true statements it means nothing about my potential.”

“Bullshit, you’re smart and when you get out of here you could do whatever you want.”

“Why do you care?” Klaus sat back up and stared at him.

“Because you make it easier to be here and I hate the idea of you dead in a ditch because of a drug problem.”

“Oh.” Klaus sat in silence as he digested what Jack said. He laid back down and rested his head against his arm. 

UA UA UA UA

Klaus glanced over at Dave, in the cot next to his in their camp in Vietnam. Dave was the most beautiful man in the world that he’d ever seen and the last month had shown him just how kind he was. Dave had been helping him stay sober ever since he showed up in Vietnam and it had been the longest he’d been sober since he was a kid.

But tonight it was too much, he could hear the ghosts, his dad, memories all mixed into one loud scream in his ears. He wanted to be numb again, he needed to be numb again. He glanced at Dave again before looking back at the door and planning his escape.

He had barely stood up when he heard Dave move around.

“Klaus?” Dave whispered, ever aware of the others in the room. Klaus stood there looking at him for a moment before he turned and started moving silently towards the door. After another moment he could hear Dave moving after him.

“Are you ok?” Dave asked as soon as they got outside. “Klaus, what’s wrong?”

“I’m having a hard night Dave, it’s no big deal.” Klaus buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

“Nightmares?” Dave came up next to him and rested his hand on his arm.

“Yeah,” Klaus let out the breath. “Just old shit you know.”

They stood together in silence for a few minutes before Klaus let his hand slide into Dave’s. He knew it was a bad idea, he knew one night in a club didn’t mean anything but he needed to be grounded right now.

“I’ve got you, Klaus,” Dave squeezed his hand and leaned closer to him. “You can tell me anything.”

“I uh, just memories.” Klaus looked over at Dave and then down at their intertwined hands. “Just a lot of memories coming back all at once now that I’m down with the, you know, detox.”

“Well, I don’t exactly know what you’re going through but I know that if you made it through once you can make it through the memories. And I’m right here to help you through.”

Klaus choked back a sob burying his face in Dave’s shoulder, before working to pull the pieces of himself back together. After a second he realized the ghosts had quieted down as if they were waiting to see what he did next.

“Thanks, Dave,” Klaus let out a breath before straightening up and shakily smiling at him.

“Any time Klaus,” Dave gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling him back into the barracks.

UA UA UA UA 

“What the hell was that Klaus?” Diego asked, looking over at him from his seat.

“Nothing Diego, can we just go home?”

“Klaus that wasn’t nothing. You were crying in a vet bar, and you picked a fight with them. That’s not nothing and that’s not you.”

“Please drop it, Diego.” Klaus stared out the window, trying to fight down the emotions he felt swirling inside of him. Ben hadn’t made a reappearance yet but Klaus was sure he’d be back soon.

“Klaus,” Diego groaned. “I’m worried about you.”

“You weren’t that worried when I had been kidnapped and tortured for over twenty-four hours.”

“Klaus, you know there was a lot going on. We had been attacked, mom died, and-”

“Wait, what? Mom’s dead?”

“Shit, you weren’t here. The two that took you, they killed mom too.” Diego reached out before hesitating and just left his hand hovering over Klaus’ shoulder.

“Fucking hell Diego. I can’t take much more loss.” Kaus curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his waist as if he could keep himself together by sheer will.

“Fuck this,” Diego pulled roughly off to the side of the road before climbing over the middle console to hug Klaus. Klaus tensed up for a second before collapsing into his arms and letting loose the sobs he had been holding in.

“It’s going to be ok Klaus, I’m not sure how yet but it will be. I’m, I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were gone but it won’t happen again. I promise. And whatever happened to you I will help you through it, whatever you need.”

“Don’t leave me alone with them, I can’t go back.”

“I won’t Klaus, I swear.”

Diego and Klaus sat there for half an hour while Klaus sorted through his emotions and told Diego bits and pieces of the last ten months of his life. About Vietnam, Dave, the torture, and even about Ben. He could tell the bits and pieces where Diego didn’t believe him but for the most part, Diego seemed to believe everything he said. When he finsihed they sat together for a second before Diego took him by his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

“Klaus, I swear we’re going to be brothers again. Fuck our pasts we’re family. It’s about time we acted like it.”

Klaus sat in silence for a moment, letting his words wash over him.

“Alright, enough of this sibling love bullshit. I’m starving can we go get food?” Klaus straightened up and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Sure, waffles?”

“It’s like you read my mind.”

UA UA UA UA

Klaus watched Diego over their plates of waffles. In the car, Klaus had been so lost in his own grief he hadn’t had a chance to even think about Diego’s. But Diego had loved mom more than Klaus had, the detective who had saved Klaus and died in the process had been his detective. Diego had lost almost as much as Klaus had in the last twenty-four hours.

“Hey, Diego?”

“Mhm?”

“That detective, uh, Patch? You knew her right?” Klaus watched Diego’s hand clench around his fork before he forced himself to relax.

“I did.”

“Then I’m sorry for your loss. She seemed like a great person.” Klaus reached over and touched his hand.

“She was. Fuck Klaus, she was amazing.” Diego looked heartbroken at that confession, motivating Klaus to say something.

“Tell me about her, I wanna know everything.”

Diego looked at him for a second before he started talking, telling him everything about Patch, their relationship, the aftermath. By the end, Klaus felt like he knew her personally and Diego was fighting back tears. In that moment Klaus wished his powers worked the way he wished. He wanted nothing more than to summon Patch to talk to Diego, let them say goodbye properly.

“Then try,” Ben’s voice came from behind his head. Klaus jumped and looked over at him, feeling the relieved smile curve around his lips.

“Ben?” Diego asked, sounding shocked. Klaus and Ben both looked at him, realizing that he was looking right at where Ben was sitting.

“You can see him?” Klaus asked, voice small.

“Uh yeah, I can.” Diego pointed at Ben and then looked back at Klaus. “How long have you been able to do this?”

“About thirty seconds,” Klaus admitted, before letting his mind wander back to Eudora Patch and he felt his mind catch on something. 

“Eudora?” Diego’s voice broke.

“I told you never to call me that,” the kind voice of the woman who saved Klaus came from next to him, on the side opposite side than Ben.

“C’mon Klaus, let’s give them a little privacy.” Ben stood up and moved to a nearby table, Klaus followed him, making sure not to lose his connection to Patch. They watched the tearful reunion and the more tearful final goodbye, as Diego got to say a proper goodbye. No one but those who were at the table knew was said between the two and that’s how they wanted it.


End file.
